


The Fallen Throne

by jardaniswife



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), F/M, Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jardaniswife/pseuds/jardaniswife
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Reader, Chris Hemsworth/Thor, Chris Hemsworth/Thor/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. The trail that led to her.

From the peak of the mountain, the air was thin and brittle. Thor gives in a little more effort to breathe, his bright eyes scanning the jagged ground. High up above and away from the rest of his kingdom, he stands in solitude. He stands in solitude but he does not feel alone. Something calls for him, a faint whisper carried on the wind, delicate and light like a rose petal.

_Blood._  
  
_There was blood right there._  
  
He moves and as he does so, the ground seems to shake under his strength. Thor tilts his head up slightly, eye-lids dropping slowly as he listens. About four yards ahead he could hear what sounded like the echo of a wounded animal, a small sound that was hard to pick up on with the whirling wind. His boots leave large prints in the snow, moving around the trail of blood drops.

The trail led to a cave in the side of the mountain, hidden and dark. Thor pauses for a minute, assessing the situation. Whatever was in there was either injured or trying to lure him. His hand tightens around the leather handle of the battle-ax, worn and molded by the years of handling. He moves stealthily through the shadows, weaving through jagged peaks of stone and slippery ice.

_There._  
  
Right there, a streak of light streams through a hole in the cave. It shines dimly on a figure lying in a pool of red, trembling and whimpering, weeping small cries of agony. His breath stills in his throat, not afraid but...uncertain. Uncertain as to why he was lead here by that whisper on the wind, that secret lullaby that was only for his ears.

He approaches cautiously, careful steps calculated as to not startle it. No wait, her.  
_A woman._ He moves now, steps certain and faster as he goes to inspect her. She placed an emaciated hand on the right side of her lower stomach, trembling in place and oozing blood. He grunts a low sound, large palm coming to replace hers and she gasps, eyes still not able to open. She was freezing and on the brink of being malnourished, her body feeling hallow under the thin fabric of her red-stained pink dress. A large brown leather satchel is wrapped around her, tangled around her arm.

“Please,” she cries, voice a low whisper.

Thor brings an arm under her and picks her up, his eyebrows frowning at how skinny she really was. Her lips were blue and chapped, parted slightly to breathe--which she wasn’t doing much of.

He exits the cave, the wind howling and blowing snow. He reaches an arm around and tugs his red cape loose, bringing it to wrap around her. Thor whistles loudly, high-pitched like a shriek and the woman twitches against his chest. 

A rumble shakes the ground, the sound of heavy hooves coming closer. He moves towards his horse, pressing her tighter to him as he climbs on the saddle, the horse swaying against the weight. 

He says something to the horse, something in another language that she couldn’t bring enough energy to rattle her brain to pick up on, and then they were moving. She didn’t know for how long but they were riding through the high mountains with sharp turns and deep slopes before the weather started to gradually warm-up. The wind stilled and the snow stopped. 

_Warmth._  
  
A distant but familiar feeling. She whimpered again, curling tighter into him, chasing that warmth that was him. He looked down at her for a second, relief fluttering in his chest that her senses warmed as they reached the plains of Asgard. Soft hills of green grass and rich soil, the farmers stopped and stared as Thor rode through the land like a clap of thunder, his presence known and loud but fleeting, just as fast as he came he was gone.

Her trembling softens, coming down to small twitches and the slight shake of her limbs. Thor’s hold tightens on her as they ride through the kingdom, the citizens parting and staring curiously.

“I need a healer,” His baritone voice echoes in the palace halls, jumping down from his horse and adjusting her in his arms, “now!” he commands louder and the guards scatter, running in front of him to the medical wing as he maneuvers the twists and turns of the castle.

“What seems to be the problem...” the healer stills, her forehead wrinkling as she looks at the woman in his arms, “bring her here, to this bed.” she moves quickly into one of the rooms, two handmaidens following behind her and closing the door. 

Thor sets her down gently, his eyes narrowed and jaw clenched as they whisper at him to leave the room. He argues, wanting to stay but the healer shakes her head in disapproval, warning him that they need to concentrate or else she won’t heal properly. He leaves on a defeated sigh, his large shoulders sinking as his feet drag out the door.

The woman hears noise around her, her mind foggy and distant as everything passes in a haze. There were hands touching at her dress. Small, careful hands working deliberately to unravel the soaked fabric. Minutes, maybe hours pass, she does not know. The concept of time had slipped her mind...well, many days ago. Her skin pebbles, goosebumps forming in rows as they peel the fabric back from her sweat-slicked skin, the blood turning a brown color the further away they get from the gash.

A soft, damp washcloth gets pressed against it. She flinches softly, weak limbs shaking against their gentle touch.

As the women work, the healer murmurs ancient words in a rhythm unknown to her ears, then again any sound she heard was inaudible to her ringing ears. She feels the first flicker of warmth then, a small twinge in the middle of the oozing gash before it flows. It runs through her like a trickling stream of water, filling her veins with delicious heat. Her heart picks up speed. Once, then twice, then all of a sudden it beats like a drum, fast-paced and pumping the toxins out of her bloodstream.

She feels a feather-light sensation on her wound, the healer’s hand hovering over it and touching at the edges of the skin that slowly started to mold together. The handmaidens exchanged looks, both of them wondering the same thing as they watched her rapidly heal.

And then it happens. The first gasp of air and flutter of her eyes. The color slowly returns to her skin, cheeks tinting a light rouge and lips fading blue. The healer sighs, bringing a hand to touch at her glistening forehead, her knotted hair soaking against the sheets.

“Rúna, Astrid, one of you go get her a new change of clothes. You two will wash and groom her,” she pauses and gives them a stern look, her hazel eyes sharp, “treat her with the utmost of care, she is special.” the two young girls nod, their gazes switching from her lying figure to the older woman. 

The healer exits the room, Thor quickly standing from the wall he was kneeling on. She approaches him and sighs again, pulling at the silver braid on her shoulder. He waits, his question not said physically but it rings in the air.

“She’ll be alright,” he relaxes at that, “she is healing _very_ quickly.” she says in a tone unreadable to him.

“What does that mean?” he realizes that his throat is obnoxiously dry, his worries about the mystery woman getting to him.

“I believe that she is one of us.” he glares, still not getting enough information on as to what she means.

"Magic. Her body took well to the spells, almost too well. You’ll have to figure the rest out, that is the only information I could tell from her,” she pauses, thinking about her words, “again, she’ll be alright. You can see her after the handmaidens are done taking care of her.” her strict tone returns, eyebrows drawing in on her face.

She brings out a hand from behind her back, dipping it into the pocket of her robes and opening it to reveal dried flowers sitting on her palm. Her other hand hovers above them, a sparkling light covering the flowers before it disappears leaving behind four pills.

“Give her one each day starting from tomorrow,” she places them in his hand carefully, “by the fourth day, she shall have healed fully. These will help with her basic nutrients. I’ll check on her every evening.” he nods, grabbing the small container one of the servants offered him to store the pills in.

Thor watches the healer leave with the servant before he returns back to the space of his mind, pacing in front of the door as he waits.

—

“Hello.” her eyes flutter open again at the sound, squinting against the dim golden lighting of the room.

The soft padding of feet caress the floor, two pairs of hands holding her gently. They help her sit up, a soft groan leaving her mouth as she lays against the fluffed pillows. They wrap the sheets around her, trying their best to give her a sense of privacy to her nude form.

They wait for her patiently, her eyes blinking slowly before coming up to meet theirs. First to Astrid, trailing down the long length of her black braid and up to her face, round and girlish with beautiful brown eyes and radiant dark skin. She sends her a smile, gummy and genuine. She stares blankly at first, trying to search her mind to find out how to move her face. She hopes that whatever she sent back was a smile.

Rúna breathes out a quiet giggle as her shy gaze meets hers. Her eyes linger on the startling green that hers held before dropping to trail down the same long braid that Astrid had, hers a vibrant fiery red color. With pale rosy cheeks, she grins towards her, green eyes squinting.

“Hello,” Rúna repeats, both of their voices soft and kind.

“H-Hello.” The woman rasps out, her shaky hand coming to touch at the base of her throat.

“Oh! You must be starving and quite thirsty.” Astrid moves quickly, pouring a glass of cool water from her bedside table.

Rúna nods agreeing, walking over to one of the wooden cupboards to pull out a wrapped item and a jar of red jam. Astrid places a silver tray on top of the bed and brings the cup of water to her mouth, helping her tilt her head back to drink. The feeling of the cool water down her throat makes her relax, shoulders slumping and hands twitching at her side. She finishes the glass quickly, a drop of water dripping down her chin and the girls giggle slightly. 

She smiles sheepishly, feeling impossibly refreshed from that one glass. Astrid fills up the glass and this time she sets it down on the tray. Rúna unwraps a piece of golden bread and breaks off a piece from the end, opening the jar of red jam and spreading it on the surface before bringing it up to her mouth. She bites down slowly, a loud hum coming from her mouth as she chews. They smile and set down the food on the tray for her before turning to move across the room.

Astrid walks to a gold bathtub in the corner of the room, round and luxurious. She twists two small knobs at the top and water rushes in, steaming and clear. She hums a tune under her breath before turning to look through the shelves on the wall filled with small labeled containers. 

Rúna opens a closet, small but containing folded pieces of light-colored cloth. She pulls out a white dress, its long skirt hitting the ground as she sets it over her shoulder. She then pulls out a pair of leather slippers, the insides lined with light brown fur. 

Rúna sets down the items on the bed and goes to stand by her side, holding a dainty hand out for her. She swallows the piece of bread and stares at her hand, the jam sweet and tart against her tongue. Rúna waits patiently, a kind smile on her pink lips.

“Don’t worry, we will be here to help you,” she speaks slowly, her shyness still peeking through.

She takes another second before she nods and moves, stopping as the cool air hits her bare skin. A little embarrassed sound leaves her throat, a slim arm coming up to wrap around her chest as the other grips at Rúna’s hand. Astrid lets out a small cheer, clapping lightly to show encouragement.

She smiles wider this time, more confident than the last as she lets one of her legs drop to the ground. Then the other. Then, she stands. Wobbly at first, her knees knocking against each other but Rúna steadies her. The walk to the bathtub went smoother than one would think it would, her feet stronger with each step.

Astrid moves to grab her other hand and both of the girls slowly help her ease into the bathtub, a small sigh leaving her lips as she sinks into the warm water, soothing her aching muscles.

“We’re going to bathe you...” Astrid trails off, both of the girls finally realizing that they don’t know her name, “I apologize, but we don’t know your name.” her apologetic voice makes her open her eyes, staring up at the two girls.

“My name is Y/N.” she says slowly, testing the feel of her name again.

“That’s a very beautiful name,” she looks at the redhead with a little smile, “my name is Rúna.”

“And I’m Astrid.” they both smile at her kindly, already feeling connected to her.

“Rúna, Astrid,” she says the names slowly, nodding her head with a small smile.

The girls each kneel on a side of the tub, grabbing a container and opening it. A spike of scents perfume the air, smelling clean and feminine. Rúna sprinkles small dried flowers onto the surface of the water before pouring in a thick purple liquid. She places her arm in and stirs it around, white foam appearing on the surface. Astrid pours something cool on her head and Y/N gasps softly, shoulders tensing up before loosening as Astrid massages her scalp.

Astrid parts her mouth to speak, taking a moment to think about her words, “Your beauty is like nothing I have ever seen.” Rúna makes a soft sound of agreement, her delicate hands rubbing a soapy washcloth against her skin.

Y/N lets out a breath of a laugh, a spark of heat creeping up her neck.

“Yes, your eyes...they are very unique!” Rúna says and Astrid nods quickly.

“Oh yes! How do they change color like that?” the girls look at her and Y/N curls in on herself, feeling awfully bashful.

“They have been like that since I was born,” her voice sounds foreign to her ears as she speaks, “they change with my emotions.” Y/N’s delicate voice makes them smile, their interest in her rising.

“The healer said that you were special...can you do magic?” Astrid asks and Rúna gives her a look.

“I guess I can,” she says and brings her knees up to her chest, feeling suddenly so exposed.

—

Thor brings a hand up to his face, rubbing it against the scratch of his beard as he waits. His mind turns on thoughts and questions of who she was and how she ended up there. Was she a random citizen of Asgard? No, she couldn’t be, her clothes weren’t from here.

The doors of the room open and he straightens, his mouth curled on a frown. The two handmaidens exit, bowing slightly in front of him.

“My lord,” they say in unison, gazes downcast.

“She is ready to see you, although her senses are still not used to loud noise and fast movements so I must warn you of that,” Astrid speaks, Rúna nodding along.

“Alright, thank you.” He dismisses them quickly and they bow one more time before leaving.

Thor opens one of the doors, his breath held in his throat before he walks in. The room glows in a soft golden hue, large windows draped with sheer white curtains. A narrow bed is set up in the middle of the room, she lays there staring shyly at him.

His lips part, pupils widening and eyebrows raising slightly. The words of the healer ring in his mind. He walks towards her with careful steps just like the first time he approached her, except this time she looked alive. With her hair washed and flowing behind her back, her eyes gleamed a gold hue, bright and wide as she stared at him.

He sits on the bed next to her, in awe of her being. She scoots closer to him, instantly reaching for that same warmth he gave her, that same comfort, that sense of security and safety. His large hand comes up to her face, cupping her cheek and she whimpers against him, her fragile form dwarfed by his.

_**“Min lille,** my little one.”_ his husky voice purrs in his chest, her nose bumping against the inside of his palm.

He pulls her into his lap, running the large expanse of his palms down the side of her dress, soothing touches calming her. She sighs wearily and slumps against him, her hands gripping at the armor that shapes him. 

Thor stares down at her in his arms, petting at her hair as she leans into his touch like a kitten, basking in the warm glow through the curtains. She looks back up at him, her eyes fading into a soft blue color.

“Your eyes,” he says in awe as the blue brightens, “what are you, min lille?” he mumbles against her ear, inhaling the floral scent that clung to her skin.

She pushes at his shoulders, her chest rising and falling on soft breathy pants.

“I-I,” she pauses, looking over at her satchel on the floor, “I am Y/N Dracos.” her voice is soft and feminine, a melodic tune to his ears.

“Dracos,” he repeats and she nods, “Dragon?” she nods her head again, watching his face as he thinks.

“Dracos as in the Dracos family?” she looks away from his eyes, hers turning a light shade of grey as she stares at the ground.

“Min lille,” he says again, grabbing her chin and turning her face towards him.

“Impossible, the fallen throne. They were all slaughtered.” Thor uttered.

_The rumors._  
  
They were rumors of course—well at least that’s what he thought they were. Hushed conversations about how one of the members of the family survived, one of the princesses. The youngest and the most beautiful, her name being uttered in soft sacred voices. The first time he heard about the rumors was from two maids, huddled in a corner of the castle conversing about what they heard at the kingdom’s market. He scoffed and shook his head at the time, he went with his father and saw it with his own eyes, the murder scene was horrendous. Bloody and messy, the king and queens' body laying separate from the rest. So how exactly could she have made it out alive?

That was until now when his own two eyes looked into hers, he remembered the same two eyes that stared at him through those paintings. Those paintings that hung in the dark castle above their rotting carcasses, her beauty in reality not even coming close to what they had painted. 

She cleared her throat, blinking her burning eyes before turning back to him.

“Thank you for saving me,” she says on a small smile, feeling shy as she sits on the broad expanse of his thighs, “Thor.” she says his name like a melody, sweet and pure.

His mouth twitches on a smile, “How do you know my name, little one?”

“My father,” she whispers, “he told me to go to you before he uh,” her voice wobbles and Thor quiets her with a small sound, petting at her hair again.

“You will tell me all about your journey tomorrow. For now, rest, min lille.” he goes to move her off his lap but she lets out a tiny squeak, grabbing at his bicep.

“Wait,” she pleads, her eyes turning a pitch-black color, “I don’t want you to leave.” 

He stills completely, feeling something flutter in the pit of his stomach as he assesses her.

“Do you want to stay in my chambers, little one?” her eyes slowly fade into their normal color, her heart kickstarting at the thought of staying in his room.

A shy smile and a small nod get sent his way before he smiles too, gripping under her knees and picking her up, letting her have a couple of seconds before he turns to walk out the door.


	2. The tale of two wolves

The seasons of Asgard are a very complicated thing. They hold a wide variety of burning summers and dry, brittle winters that depended solely on the offerings and tributes that will be made in honor of the gods before them. It has been told in ancient chants and prayers that Valhalla’s sun shall not shine on them till the first ceremonial fire blooms in the middle of the forest. The doors of paradise open on the first blossom of spring, bringing fertile soil and warm weather to rejuvenate the land from the blistering heat of summer. 

Spring is now. Today will mark the end of the first week since the first blossom, since he rescued her. So as Y/N sits on the large expanse of Thor’s bed, she stares out at the scenery before her and ponders. He stays in one of the highest towers of the castle, the room is large and open, decorated with vibrant fabrics and of him. Connected to Asgard’s nature, something that he seemed to value a lot. Fresh air was a must so the windows were open, easily allowing you to breathe in and feel the wind curl against the apples of your cheeks.

One of the large doors open and the familiar sound of his armor clanks quietly. He sets down his ax, sighing as he moves to the bed. She turns her head to look at him, a smile painted on the tint of her lips, healthy and silly as she brightens at his presence. He smiles back, small and content before he settles himself on the bed next to her, letting that broad expanse of his legs spread, a large hand coming to tug her next to him.

She giggles gently, a dainty hand reaching to twist a loose strand of golden hair around her finger. 

“I missed you.” she confesses shyly, her eyes mimicking the golden shine of his hair for a brief second, like a spark of lightning in a storm before they return to her regular color.

He grunts a low sound at that, surprised.

“I missed you too, little one.” he mumbles lowly, rubbing comforting patterns against her back.

She grins briefly, a sad melancholic twist of her lips before she sits up from his chest making him raise an eyebrow towards her. She pulls at his chest plate, signaling him to rise to his feet. He stands and as he does so, she tries her best to not shrink under his size. 

She touches at the armor wrapped around his body, pulling at the leather ties and grunting quietly as the heavy pieces slowly come off.

“Let me tell you a story.”

His mouth lifts on a small smile, head softly bouncing on a nod as he lets her guide him to the bed. Thor stares at her amused and bewitched, a small flutter rippling in his chest as he takes in the glow of her now healthy skin, she’s healed fully now, fast, just like the healer said.

“Long, long ago...” she says softly, sitting herself on the strong surface of his thighs and moving her hands to untie his hair, “there were two wolves that ruled the land of Pandora.” she smiles at him, using a golden comb to brush through his golden strands.

“Pandora. Your home.” he says lowly, the rumble of his voice vibrating against her hand on his chest.

She nods on a hum, “Each wolf had their own pack to rule. Albus, the white wolf, ruled the mountains and Tenebris, the black wolf, ruled the forests.” she sets the comb down, letting his hair flow loose as she lays on his chest.

“They lived in peace but over time Albus had grown jealous of Tenebris. He grew jealous of the power he had and the love his pack gave to him, he wanted the warm forest air instead of the icy mountains.” Thor listens intently, eyebrows drawn in and focused as he looked into her eyes.

“So Albus came up with a plan, to concur and kill. He would then spend two years training his pack, his confidence growing more and more as he sees how powerful they become. On the night of a full moon, Albus and his small pack would creep in the shadows,” her palm flattens against his heart, feeling the strong beat of it, “and when Tenebris was busy tending to his family, they struck. The rest of the pack fought his while Albus attacked him.”

“What happened next?” she laughs fondly at his curious tone, a twinkle in her eyes.

“Tenebris was known for his strength and wisdom, he did not go down without a fight. That night, the bloodshed was so bad, it turned the moon red. Albus and Tenebris fought to the death under the red moonlight, both of their teeth stained and claws sharp.” 

“Albus ends up killing Tenebris and his family, or so he thought,” Thor perks up at that, shifting under her, “A single son of his had gotten to escape, he ran through the forest, whimpering at the wounded howls of his pack before he reached the village. The goddess of the moon had witnessed everything. She took pity on him and descended to the plains, turning him into a villager.” 

“A villager?” 

“Yes,” she giggles, “but she warned him that it will only last for one hour. And so with that, he ran to go ask help from the villagers. They of course noticed something off about him, he wasn’t a local. His amber eyes resembled a wolf’s and his strong figure made them hesitant, but they helped.” she sits up from his chest, rolling over to lay on her back.

“Albus sat on Tenebris’s rock, feeling so glorious that he didn’t care to check up on his pack. The villagers arrived quickly, with fire in their hands and scowls on their faces. Albus’s pack fled at the sight of them, tails in between their legs.” Thor smirks, bringing a hand to brush against her face.

“The young wolf’s time was over, and in front of the villagers he returns to his original form. They cower and flee, the glow of their fire disappearing in the forest. He sneaks up to a wounded and unsuspecting Albus, laying sleepily on his father’s rock and attacks him, rage in his blood. The only thing that was clear to what was left of Tenebris’s pack was the howl of victory he let out. Loud and strong, his shadow black against the blood moon.” she finishes, a long sigh leaving her lips as she stretches against him.

“Do you know why I told you that story, Thor?” she asks on a lighthearted note, smiling as he shakes his head.

“Let me help you out,” she rolls onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck, “the young wolf’s name was Andronikos.”

He sits in silence for a moment before his eyes widen, “Your father’s name.”

She smiles sadly at him, “They say history repeats itself. The mountains and forests of Pandora are a very sacred thing, that is why it is separate from where the villagers and nobles live.” they both go quiet, their breathing being the only audible thing in the room.

A knock thumps against the door, both of their heads lifting towards it. Thor groans as he stands from the bed, a playful wink sent her way before he walks over to the door. He opens it to find one of the ceremonial planners standing there, a polite smile on his lips.

“My king,” he bows his head towards Thor, “The preparations will start tonight. Tomorrow two handmaidens will take her to get prepared while the priest will work with you.” Thor nods thoughtfully at him, the scratch of his beard against his hand is loud.

“Very well then, we will be ready. Thank you.” he nods and bows towards him again, turning to walk away as he shuts the door.

Y/N looks at him curiously, head tilted to the side as she stands from the bed. He looks her over fondly, a small smirk curling his lip as he stares at her messy hair and bare feet. He chuckles, moving to cradle her head between her hands, towering over her. She tilts her head up more to him, standing on her tip-toes to bump her nose against his. 

“What is it?” she whispers.

“Tomorrow, min lille,” he kisses her cheek, bending to lift her in his arms, “I will wed you.” he states, a smug look on his face.

Her eyes widen, “Tomorrow?” 

“Do you not wish to wed me, little one?” he asks seriously, setting her down on the bed and she shakes her head quickly at him.

“I meant, how will I get everything ready by tomorrow?” she asks on a small frown and Thor grins adoringly at her, his hand holding hers.

“You won’t have to do anything, my little one. In the morning, two handmaidens will arrive and get you ready. Everything else is already taken care of.” her mouth parts on an ‘Oh.’, sinking back into the fluffed pillows of the bed.

“Well, let us go to sleep! Come on,” she says excitedly, pulling Thor down onto the pillows next her as he lets out a laugh, deep and fruity.

“Sweet dreams, min lille.” he kisses her forehead, pulling her into his chest as she lets out a muffled reply.

\---

A loud knock breaks the serene silence of the morning.

“Go away!” Y/N yells from under the covers, pulling them above her head to block out the light.

The knocking only increases at that and she groans sleepily, throwing the covers to the side. She yawns, stretching her ams before she comes to a halt, remembering what Thor had told her last night. With giddiness pumping through her veins she bounces up from bed, smoothing down her hair before moving to open the door.

Astrid and Rúna stand there, two huge smiles on their faces as they make eye-contact with her. Y/N gasps, eyes wide as she stares at the familiar faces she hasn’t seen in a week. The two girls squeal, moving to hug Y/N tightly.

She hugs them back with just as much force, a big grin on her face.

“You look amazing my queen!” Astrid says, letting go of her to bow.

Rúna nods, moving to bow as well, “Yes, my queen, you are glowing.”

“My queen?” Y/N laughs shyly, hands playing with her dress skirt.

“Yes, today you will marry our king so you will become our queen.” Rúna’s quiet voice makes Astrid giggle in excitement, taking Y/N’s hand and beginning to walk out of the bedroom.

“Where are we going?” she asks as they walk through the halls, noticing how all the servants and guards would send knowing smiles her way.

“To the sacred room, that’s where we will get you ready.” Astrid sings out, guiding her through the twists and turns of the castle.

Two big golden doors could be seen at the end of the hallway, a single man stands post guarding it. His serious face softens at the sight of her, sending a small smile and bowing as he opens the door. A small gasp leaves her mouth as they enter, staring in awe at her surroundings. The room was a pink rouge color, the floral aroma provided by the flowers planted on the ledge of the big window. The glass was stained with vibrant colors, displaying pictures of goddesses lounging beautifully.

There was a large circular pool, sealed with tan smooth clay and molded to have a ledge for sitting. Rúna walks over to it and squats down to press a button in the ground, filling it up with steaming water. Astrid moves with her, looking through closets and cupboards to pull out several fancy bottles and jars.

Rúna ushers Y/N to a panel for her to change behind, handing her a satin white robe with a delicate smile sent her way. The two girls continue to work, only stopping when Y/N comes back out wrapped in white satin. She smiles at them, a flutter in her chest as the satin kisses her skin, cool and soft. 

They signal her to come over to the pool with welcoming eyes and quiet compliments about how good she looked in white. She takes off the robe hesitantly, feeling just a little bit better as the water covers her modesty. They perform a similar washing to when they bathed her last time, scrubbing gently at her skin to exfoliate and massaging perfumed soaps into her hair. It seems to last for a while, the pruning of her fingers making her frown. 

The girls dry her off with heavenly white towels, soft on her skin and delicate on her hair before they move her to lay down on a bed, placing the towel to cover her rear. She sighs out, relaxed as she feels their gentle hands knead her tense muscles, the spike of feminine perfume caressing her senses.

They wrap her with the robe, moving her to sit on a plush stool in front of the gold vanity. A knock was heard at the door and the girls look at each other with excitement, confusing Y/N.

Astrid jogs to the door, opening it and squealing a bit before moving to the side to allow the person in. Y/N makes eye contact with a middle aged woman through the mirror. She smiles, the wrinkles around her eyes accentuating their warm brown tone. She moves with the grace and delicacy of a butterfly, carrying a garment bag in her arms.

She drapes it gently over the panel, turning to Y/N and bowing. Y/N stands from her seat, approaching the lady and she laughs warmly, grabbing her hand and patting it.

“My queen, it is an honor to meet you. I am your seamstress, Karriana.” Y/N smiles back at her, squeezing her hand gently.

“Thank you, Karriana, it is my pleasure to meet you.” Karriana brightens with joy, the two girls giggling in the back as she swats their hands away from the dress.

“Not yet, let us finish her preparations before we dress her.” she scolds the two, giving them a light-hearted tap on the head. 

The four of them laugh and chat, a natural flow of conversation about anything and everything. Y/N sighs as they move her head and pin her hair, feeling so comforted in the little circle they created.

She smiles as she looks at her reflection, eyes sparkling with the soft flutter of long, curled lashes and lips tinted with the blood of a rose. Her hair falls gently from a pinned bun, strands curled into loose coils that framed her face and dusted the apples of her blushed cheeks.

“Close your eyes,” Karriana’s sing-song voice passes through her ears and Y/N lets out a small laugh, her eyelids dropping softly.

She hears the two girls squeal as a zipper opens in the distance, her back straightening as she perks up. Karriana counts down to three and Y/N blinks at the sight in front of her, mind slowly comprehending her surroundings. 

It went by quick--one second, then another, then her lip quivers, chest aching and eyes stinging as she stands to touch the beautiful fabric. Soft and pure white, like sewn from the clouds in the bright sky with sleeves that fell off the shoulders and flowed like a stream of water down a hill. Sheer, glistening fabric hugged the tail, the jewels shining off of the dim lighting in the room. The waist was brought in, tight and snug around the hips and the train was short but beautiful, etched with detailed ivory lace that told stories of fluttering butterflies and blossoming spring flowers. 

She turns to look at the three of them, their gazes cautious and empathy aching in their joints as they stare at her. She smiles through teary eyes and opens her arms for them and they all squeeze her gently, Karriana’s mother-like touch warm and comforting as she soothes circles against her back.

“This is--beyond what I deserve, how shall I be able to wear something so ravishing?” She blinks the tears away, the back of her throat going dry.

Karriana makes a clicking sound of disapproval, shaking her finger at her and the two girls let out similar protests.

“You are the one that will bring its beauty to life.” Karriana cups her face with a chubby, soft hand.

“When I heard talk of what Thor had done, of when he saved you, I immediately went to work on planning this dress. I just knew it. Right here,” she brings Y/N’s hand and places it on her chest, the beat of her heart calm under her palm, “in my heart that you, you were the one.”

Astrid and Rúna sniffle, laughing at each other as small tears drip from their cheeks. The four burst into laughter, joyful and honest before they usher Y/N to help her into the dress.

“Now you,” Astrid pauses, looking over at Rúna who smiles in agreement, “are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen.”

\--

Blue waves crash into dark, jagged rocks, the seashore is calm and beautiful, a perfect place to hold the wedding. Servants rush around, setting tables and moving chairs as the important guests venture up the hill. Noblemen, scribes, and friends take their seats as chatter and banter fill the atmosphere and Thor peeks from the window of his room. He scans the grounds below him, the guests sitting on the high hill and the rest of the kingdom gathers at the bottom of it, having a perfect view of the cliff he will marry on. 

_Marry._  
He smiles to himself at the thought. In his younger days, when cockiness and arrogance streamed through his blood, he thought that maybe it will happen, that he will get some princess or a daughter of a general thrown at him and he would have that small amount of satisfaction through nights of sharing a bed with the burden of dealing with awkward wakings and royal duties occupying the rest of his days. As he got older, as he is now, wiser and kinder, with real experiences that shaped who he was today, he thinks that he will be the one offering himself. That this is not for the case of a peace treaty, but it was the case that he wanted her, and she wanted him. 

“Stop that, you look insane.” Loki rolls his eyes as he enters the room, adjusting his green robes.

Thor laughs a deep rumble, patting his brother on the shoulder as he walks towards the vanity. 

“You know brother, I really am happy.” Thor looks at his reflection, not minding the heaviness of the royal armor or the white fur that lined the collar of his thick robes, not when it meant that he will be marrying her in a bit. 

Loki’s annoyed expression falters, his eyes softening and his shoulders dropping as he heaves out a sigh.

“It looks like you found your match brother, although none of us have seen or met her yet, she seems to have you wrapped around her finger.” He smiles at him, the slight quirk of his lips being the nicest gesture he could give.

Thor parts his lips, about to say something when the door opens. They turn their heads to stare at the priest and he nods his head towards them, gesturing with his hand that it is time. Loki turns to look at Thor, sending him a smirk before disappearing through the doors and he sighs, back again in solitude yet he still does not feel alone. 

-

There is an uproar of cheers when he enters, his stance tall and his stride long, eyes focused on the two priests standing at the top of the cliff, a woman and a man both waiting patiently dressed in ceremonial clothing and faces decorated with ancient painted symbols. 

He adorns thick red robes, gliding against the green grass as they drape across the width of his shoulders. The silver armor gleams, polished and mark-free yet heavy with the promise of becoming a king. The crowd all but stills to murmurs as he reaches the top of the cliff, bending to allow the priest to drape a golden necklace around his neck. He whispers a prayer, telling Thor to repeat it and he does so, the low whisper of his voice carried by the wind. 

Y/N lets out a little huff, smoothing down her dress and turning to Karriana. She smiles at her, bringing up a veil made out of the same sheer glistening fabric, a band of pastel flowers sitting against the curve of her bun as she tucks it securely into her hair. 

“Congratulations, my queen.” Y/N smiles under the veil, squeezing her hand before letting go of it and winking at Astrid and Rúna, their excited giggles muffled by their palms. 

They seem to both still when they see each other, the roar of the crowd only a distant drumming in the back of their mind as she walks towards him, a gentle smile on her face and Thor feels a spark of warmth in the pit of his stomach, a gentle tugging at the strings of his heart as he stares at her, his soon to be wife. How she, in so little time, can bring him to his knees. 

He looks beautiful, and to her, that wasn’t enough to describe him. A true king, so comfortable in his home, here, with his people. Noble and proud, strong and kind, intelligent and prosperous. The size of him is enough to make her want to squeeze her thighs together, begging for a single ounce of friction and praying for him to plead her worthy of him, of his mercy, of his being.

The priestess sends her a gentle look, bringing out a wrinkled hand for her and she takes it, the faint memory of Asgardian knowledge ringing in the back of her mind. The priest takes Thor’s hand, and they both join them, intertwining their fingers. He relaxes at her touch, his face unreadable to her. The priest whispers to Thor to take off her veil and he stares at her for a second, his nostrils flaring before he moves his free hand to push the fabric back. 

He speaks in his mother tongue, words rolling beautifully off of his lips as he compliments her, bringing their hands up to his mouth and placing a kiss against hers. Each priest leads the others’ right hand to lay on top of their heart and Y/N smiles at the heavy beat of his under his cool armor. His large hand nearly takes up more than half of her chest and she wonders how it would feel when he wraps it around her neck, tightening against her windpipe. 

Thor glances at her for a moment, the fast beating of her heart alerting him. The priestess leans over, her thumb smudged in a red paste that smelled like freshly burnt wood and she presses it against each of their palms. The priests chant together, both of their holy voices merging in sync as they stay in that position, staring into the eyes of the other. It lasts for maybe a couple of minutes, the sending of blessings and the recital of vows before they stop, both of the priests walking to the edge of the cliff and shouting out, wildly and freely like two wolves howling in the night and the kingdom bursts with cheers. Y/N looks around for a moment, taking in the scenery of the standing guests and the rest of the kingdom below them, yelling and applauding for them. She catches the eyes of a familiar person, his cold and blue yet they soften at the sight of her. She smiles at him, finally realizing by the green attire and the dark hair who he was. 

Thor scans her face, trailing down the curve of her jaw and arch of her brow before he pulls her into him, lifting her by the waist and kissing her. Her squeak is muffled by his lips, arms moving to wrap around his neck before her eyes flutter shut and she kisses him back eagerly. 

They pull apart and he grins down at her, pulling her into his side and leaning to whisper in her ear.

“My beautiful wife,” he mumbles, pressing a kiss to her bare neck, “shall we?”

She giggles cutely at him, eyes staring adoringly, “we shall, my handsome husband.”


End file.
